cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
L
Video Trivia *This is the only main song to have 9 for both difficulties. * This song, along Alive: The New World, are the only two songs to have the same difficulty level for both the Easy and Hard. *This song uses the part of its hidden track (L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness)) as a preview in Song Select menu instead of its main song. *This is the first main song to have over 1000 notes. This may be due to the high number of notes existing as dragging dots which represent the piano and a fair number of 8-note groups. *This song is one of only three songs with 2 alternate versions. The others are Entrance and ∅ (Slit). *The two alternate versions of L are actually a separate song (L2-Ascention) split into two halves, like Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A and Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B. *Various versions of this song are available on Soundcloud, including the Original Version and the Album Version. Both versions are also available on Youtube, for the Original Version click here and the Album Version click here. *There are other songs titled L by ICE. Checkout L2, L3 and L4. **ICE also confirmed a Chapter L, which means this chapter is all about the story of L, but it will not be coming out in the 7.0 update. *Despite the popular rumour that has spread for a couple of days, ICE has confirmed that the song has nothing to do with Death Note. *In the video for Cytus Trailer 4.0, this song made quite an impression with a shaking screen effect, right at the end of the trailer video. *It was used during BOF2012, where the song was slightly different and a little longer than the Cytus version. **Oddly enough, it placed 44th in BOF2012. *The song has the highest number of drag notes in hard mode, having 805 drag notes in total. ** It's also the only song to have more than 800 drag notes. ** This also means that more than half of the total notes for this song consist of drag notes (including the dots on the track and the arrow) *SnowEgg made the cover art for this song. See here: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=37874251 The Wikians Say... CookiesNWaffles: Get ready for the longest comment I'll ever give... (...) Confession: This song, ironically, was the FIRST song I've ever played. And it was on Hard. From this song, I found lots of... Rush notes...Drag notes... Epic piano... Lots of drag notes... Many types... Parallel (double)... Mirror-image (double)... Continuous... But I beat it ALL with a C. I don't understand myself anymore. And a deep impression. Thanks to this song, I really got 'lost' in finding this song again. You got my hint. And now I beat my friend at it with an S. But seriously, you'll find L2, L3 and L4 to be outstanding works! And like how L is related to Entrance... I don't understand anything about Entrance and L anymore... XD MrGZJcool: Have you any slides? Yes sir. Tons of it. ICE is here. Prepare for many many many wide slides, and at the end, a twin slide. Wahwahwahwah. It's best to see how people master it on YouTube. Basic1234: This song is sure to hurt your finger if you are to do all the slides with one hand. Aaaand also the click-drag mix. All this are the reasons why I kinda prefer L2B than this. Pit-Stain: Guess who just MMed this! I got the perfect tips for ya: First, this song has so many complicated, complex, long and frustrating drag notes. It depends mostly on if you're right handed or left handed. I'm right handed for example and I used my right hand for most of the drag notes. The part with 3 rush drag notes requires two hands: Use your right hand on the drag note on the bottom left and quickly use your other hand for the on the top and continue the rest with your right hand, or left hand, I don't know, like I said earlier, it depends on if you are right handed or left handed. You'll encounter another group of rush drag notes. Here you have to use your left hand on the three drag notes on the left and swipe as fast as you can, and your right hand on the the three drag notes on the right. The rest of the song is easy. I hope I was a little of help here. :) My tip: use the pop-up mode none as an advantage, since it lets you "predict the next move".By doing this, remember the three hold notes? When those three pop up, place your three extra fingers on the hold area and do not release them unless the hold note is finished.I hope I was of help. -Meowykins Minseo2000: This song, show how much of a genius ICE is, the great combination of violins and piano makes the song extremely pleasurable to listen to. As for your fingers... Just hope it doesn't burn from the friction Category:Songs Category:Songs that Exceed 1000 notes Category:Award Nominees Category:ICE Songs Category:Level 9 Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter VII Songs Category:Main Songs Category:Songs With Hidden Versions Category:Songs rated as Level 10 Category:Award-winning Songs Category:Songs rated as Level 8.5 Category:Trailer Songs Category:L Series Category:Songs with 2 Hidden Versions Category:Songs with Scan Line BPM x1 Category:Songs with Identified Cover Arts Category:Cover Arts made by SnowEgg